


Family

by Lirillith



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Family, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after episode 14.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 14.

She'd gone cold when he showed her the photo of Kirika.

She knew what that meant, so she went underground and fired bullet after bullet into the wall, eyes blurred with tears. She couldn't stop remembering the uncle who'd raised her, read to her, taught her to shoot.

She saw understanding in his eyes when they spoke that night. Then his gun was in his hand, and her finger was on the trigger of hers. It was easier than she'd expected, over in an instant. He'd taught her well.

He didn't speak at the end. She held his hand, dry-eyed.  



End file.
